


The Nightmare Within

by takethatbembridgescholars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethatbembridgescholars/pseuds/takethatbembridgescholars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia realizes what it is she truly fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare Within

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is my first attempt at publishing a fic and I could really use the feedback.  
> I was originally planning to make it a one shot but I would like to explore Lydia's psyche a bit more, so I may make this longer or part of a series. If I do, it will include more of our beloved pack.  
> Warning for horrific imagery and human remains.

_Click,_   _clack. Click, clack._ _Click, clack._ Lydia pauses, noticing that the only noise she hears in the hallway is the sound of her Jimmy Choos and her own breathing. Her heart begins to beat a little faster. She breathes in, out, telling herself that in another moment she will hear the music in the auditorium and the voices of all the other teenagers at the dance. She waits one moment, then another, willing herself not to cry, willing herself not to panic. “I am not afraid,” she thinks. She is stronger than this.  _Lydia Martin is not only beautiful but incredibly intelligent._ No, that’s wrong. These are not her words , they are not her thoughts, but they seem so familiar. As she thinks this, the tears begin to slip down her face.

The music still has not started up again and isn’t she supposed to be looking for Jackson? If he hadn’t disappeared, she would still be inside dancing, not standing in the middle of a dark and muted hallway, a hallway that should be filled with noise.

Her heels are sinking into a field of dead grass drenched in blood, the moon is full and silence reigns. No wind is blowing, no insects hum, with her heart beating wildly she turns to flee and collides with the monster. “I’m the spark that lit your fire, sweetheart," he croons in his mocking tone. The beast’s form does not make his expression seem any less arrogant.

She is standing on a heap of skulls. Their charred remains gazing up at her, mocking.   _I'm_ _something._ The world is on fire and everything is being consumed. Everything except her, she is the flame. She looks on as the world burns. An indifferent queen.

As Lydia awakens from her nightmare, she realizes that what she is truly afraid of is not the monster on the field but her own power.


End file.
